The present invention relates to a resin composition for optical fiber loose tubes which has excellent hydrolysis resistance and extrusion moldability and enables an optical fiber loose tube to be extrusion molded at a high haul-off speed, an optical fiber loose tube obtained by extrusion molding the resin composition, and a production process thereof.
An optical fiber loose tube contains loosely an optical fiber in tube to be used as a structure having a gel-like intimate mixture filled In a space therein. A plurality of the optical fiber loose tubes are bundled into an optical fiber cable. Heretofore, polybutylene terephthalate and compositions thereof have been widely used in the optical fiber loose tube thanks to their excellent mechanical strength and chemical resistance.
JP-A 8-227030 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d) discloses a resin composition which comprises 100 parts by weight of polybutylene terephthalate having an intrinsic viscosity of 1.0 or more and a terminal carboxyl group concentration of 45 eq/ton or less, 0.01 to 1.0 part by weight of a phosphorus-based compound and 0.01 to 2. 0 parts by weight of a hindered phenol compound or thioether compound.
Polybutylene terephthalate and compositions thereof for use in optical fiber loose tubes must overcome problems with heat resistance and hydrolysis.
Optical fiber loose tubes must be produced stably with uniform quality and there is seen a tendency toward an increase in haul-off speed for extrusion molding to improve productivity.
Although there is no problem when conventional resin compositions are extrusion molded at a haul-off speed of 150 m/min or less, when the haul-off speed is increased to 200 m/min or more to improve productivity, so-called scum which is a resin or the like adhering to a dice is separated from the dice and adheres to the inner side of the loose tube. As a result, the quality of the tube is impaired, yield is lowered, and productivity cannot be improved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a resin composition for optical fiber loose tubes which has excellent hydrolysis resistance and extrusion moldability, is free from a defect caused by scum even at a high haul-off speed, particularly a haul-off speed of 200 m/min or more, and enables an optical fiber loose tube to be extrusion molded at a high yield.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical fiber loose tube which can be produced from the above resin composition of the present invention.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process for producing the optical fiber loose tube of the present invention from the resin composition of the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.
The inventors of the present invention have conducted intensive studies to solve the above problem and have found that a loose tube can be produced at a high yield at a high haul-off speed by adding polyethylene wax to a resin composition while a defect caused by the formation of scum is suppressed.
That is, according to the present invention, firstly, the above objects and advantages of the present invention are attained by a resin composition for optical fiber loose tubes which comprises (A) 100 parts by weight of polybutylene terephthalate having a terminal carboxyl group concentration of 10 eq/ton or less and an intrinsic viscosity of 1.0 to 1.2. and (B) 0.005 to 0.1 part by weight of polyethylene wax.
According to the present invention, secondly, the above objects and advantages of the present invention are attained by an optical fiber loose tube which comprises (Axe2x80x2) 100 parts by weight of polybutylene terephthalate having a terminal carboxyl group concentration of 15 eq/ton or less and an intrinsic viscosity of 1.0 to 1.2 and (B) 0.005 to 0.1 part by weight of polyethylene wax.
Further, according to the present invention, thirdly, the above objects and advantages of the present invention are attained by a process for producing the above optical fiber loose tube of the present invention which process comprises the step of extrusion molding the above resin composition of the present invention at a haul-off speed of 200 m/min or more. According to the production process of the present invention, the optical fiber loose tube of the present invention can be produced at a high yield without a defect caused by the formation of scum.
The present invention will be described in detail hereinafter.
Polybutylene Terephthalate (A)
The polybutylene terephthalate (A) is a polyester comprising terephthalic acid as the main dicarboxylic acid component and 1,4-butanediol as the main glycol component.
The expression xe2x80x9cmainxe2x80x9d as used herein means that the component is contained in an amount of 80 mol % or more, preferably 90 mol % or more based on the total of all the dicarboxylic acid components or all the glycol components.
The polybutylene terephthalate (A) encompasses not only a homopolymer but also a copolymer comprising a comonomer. When the comonomer is copolymerized, the proportion of the comonomer is 20 mol % or less, preferably 10 mol % or less based on the total of all the dicarboxylic acid components or all the glycol components.
The copolymerizable acid component is an aromatic dicarboxylic acid other than terephthalic acid, such as isophthalic acid, naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, diphenyldicarboxylic acid, diphenyl ether dicarboxylic acid, diphenoxyethane dicarboxylic acid, diphenyl ketone dicarboxylic acid or diphenylsulfone dicarboxylic acid; aliphatic dicarboxylic acid such as succinic acid, adipic acid or sebacic acid: or alicyclic dicarboxylic acid such as cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, tetralindicarboxylic acid or decalindicarboxylic acid.
The copolymerizable glycol component other than 1,4-butanediol is ethylene glycol, hexamethylene glycol, neopentyl glycol, cyclohexane dimethanol, tricyclodecane dimethylol, xylylene glycol, bisphenol A, bisphenol B, bishydroxyethoxy bisphenol A or the like.
A polyfunctional compound having a functionality of 3 or more, such as glycerin, trimethylol propane, pentaerythritol, trimellitic acid, trimesic acid or pyromellitic acid may be copolymerized in limits that the polyester does not lose its moldability substantially.
The terminal carboxyl group concentration of polybutylene terephthalate (A) constituting the resin composition of the present invention is 10 eq/ton or less.
When the terminal carboxyl group concentration is higher than 10 eq/ton, a loose tube which can retain tensile elongation under a high-temperature and high-humidity environment for a long time cannot be obtained and a loose tube which is easily cracked or broken by external force when it is used under the above conditions is provided, thereby impairing the function of protecting an optical fiber. The terminal carboxyl (COOH) group concentration is the number of equivalents (eq) per 106 g (ton) of a polymer measured by an A. Conix method (Makromol. Chem. 26,226 (1958)).
The intrinsic viscosity of polybutylene terephthalate (A) is 1.0 to 1.2. preferably 1.1 to 1.2. When the intrinsic viscosity is lower than 1.0, the resulting composition deteriorates in moldability for the extrusion molding of a tube and does not have satisfactory shapability. Further when external force is applied, the obtained loose tube is easily cracked or broken, thereby impairing the function of protecting an optical fiber. When the intrinsic viscosity is higher than 1.2. the extrusion moldability of an optical fiber loose tube deteriorates and the production cost of polybutylene terephthalate boosts. The intrinsic viscosity is a value calculated from solution viscosity measured at 25xc2x0 C. in orthochlorophenol.
As means of obtaining the above polybutylene terephthalate (A) is preferably solid-phase polymerization. more preferably the solid-phase polymerization of polybutylene terephthalate containing an alkaline metal compound. This makes it possible to produce polybutylene terephthalate having a low terminal carboxyl group concentration and an intrinsic viscosity of 1.0 to 1.2 at a low production cost.
The alkaline metal compound is the hydroxide, inorganic acid salt or organic acid salt such as acetate, carbonate or hydrate thereof, complex salt or ammonium salt of an alkali metal or alkali earth metal. They may be used alone or in combination.
Illustrative examples of the alkaline metal compound include lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, rubidium hydroxide, cesium hydroxide, francium hydroxide, beryllium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, strontium hydroxide, barium hydroxide, lithium acetate, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, magnesium acetate, calcium acetate, lithium carbonate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, lithium benzoate, sodium benzoate, potassium benzoate and the like. Out of these, sodium compounds and potassium compounds are preferred.
Polyethylene Wax (B)
A polyethylene homopolymer is preferred as the polyethylene wax (B) and commercially available products under the name of polyethylene wax may be used. The polyethylene wax is an ethylene lower polymer having a number average molecular weight of 500 to 20,000 and can be produced by polymerizing ethylene. decomposing high molecular weight polyethylene, or separating a lower polymer by-produced during the production of high molecular weight polyethylene.
Polyethylene wax products commercially available on the market include products produced by a polymerization method such as Mitsui HI-WAX (of Mitsui Chemicals, Inc.), Dialene 30 (of Mitsubishi Chemical Corporation), Diacarna 30 (of Mitsubishi Chemical Corporation) and Nisseki Rexpole (of Nippon Mitsubishi Oil Corparation); products produced by a decomposition method such as Sun Wax (of Sanyo Chemical Industries, Ltd.); and products produced by a by-production method such as Polyrets (of Chusei Wax Polymer Co., Ltd.) and Neo Wax (of Yasuhara Chemical Co., Ltd.). Further, AC Polyethylene (of Allied Chemical Co., Ltd.), Eporene (of Eastman Kodak Co., Ltd.), Hoechst Wax (of Hoechst AG), A-Wax (of BASF Co., Ltd.), Polywax (of Petrolite Co., Ltd.) and Escomer (of EXXON Chemical Co., Ltd.) are available and may be used as polyethylene wax in the present invention.
Out of these, what have a number average molecular weight of 500 to 20,000, specifically 1,000 to 10,000, more specifically 1,000 to 8,000 are preferred. When the molecular weight is lower than 500, the effect of suppressing scum is impaired and when the molecular weight is higher than 20,000, dispersibility lowers, thereby impairing the characteristic properties of an optical fiber loose tube disadvantageously.
The amount of the polyethylene wax (B) added is 0.005 to 0.1 part by weight based on 100 parts by weight of polybutylene terephthalate (A). When the amount is smaller than 0.005 part by weight, the effect of suppressing scum becomes unsatisfactory and when the amount is larger than 0.1 part by weight, the effect of suppressing scum does not increase but costs boost.
Additives
The resin composition of the present invention may contain a crystal nucleating agent which is generally used in a polyester, such as a carboxylic acid metal salt, talc, kaolin, titanium oxide or silica gel.
The resin composition of the present invention may contain a hindered phenol compound, phosphorus-based compound or thioether-based compound to prevent oxidative deterioration under high-temperature high-humidity conditions.
Examples of the hindered phenol compound include 2.6-di-t-butyl-p-cresol, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4-methyl-6-di-t-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(3-methyl-t-butylphenol), 1,1,3-tris(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-t-butylphenyl)butane. pentaerythrityl-tetrakis[3-(3.5-di-t-butyl-4- hydroxyphenyl)proplonate and n-octadecyl-3-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-t-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)propionate.
Examples of the phosphorus-based compound include phosphite-based organic compounds, phosphonite-based organic compounds, phosphoric acid esters, phosphorous acid esters, and metal salts of phosphoric acid and phosphorous acid.
Examples of the thioether compound include di-tridecyl-thio-dipropionate, tetrakis[methylene-3-(dodecylthio)propionate], and bis[2-methyl-4-{3-n-alkyl (C12 or C14)thiopropionyloxy}-5-t-butylphenyl]sulfide.
The resin composition of the present invention may further contain a pigment which is generally used for fibers, films and resins, such as titanium oxide or carbon black; organic colorant such as Phthalocyanine Blue, azo-based yellow or quinacridone; ultraviolet light absorber such as various benzophenone-based compounds, triazole compound or salicylate compound; and others such as a flame retardant and flame retarding aid.
Optical Fiber Loose Tube
The terminal carboxyl group concentration of polybutylene terephthalate (Axe2x80x2) constituting the optical fiber loose tube of the present invention is 15 eq/ton or less. When the terminal carboxyl group concentration is higher than 15 eq/ton, tensile elongation is lowered by hydrolysis under a high-temperature and high-humidity environment, whereby the loose tube is easily broken by external stress.
The intrinsic viscosity of polybutylene terephthalate (Axe2x80x2) constituting the optical fiber loose tube of the present invention is 1.0 to 1.2. When the intrinsic viscosity is lower than 1.0, the tube is easily cracked or broken by external force.
Production Process
As a process for producing a resin composition for optical fiber loose tubes may be used a process which is generally employed. For example, a process in which the above components are mixed together by a mixer such as a tumbler, V-shaped blender, Banbury mixer, kneading roll or extruder may be used.
The optical fiber loose tube can be produced from the above resin composition by a general tube forming machine. In other words, the resin composition is extruded with a ring die and stretched into the form of a tube. The extrusion conditions include a resin temperature of preferably 250 to 270xc2x0 C. When the resin temperature is lower than 250xc2x0 C., the melt viscosity becomes high and extrusion molding becomes difficult and when the resin temperature is higher than 270xc2x0 C., the deterioration of polybutylene terephthalate is promoted disadvantageously.
Since the crystallization of polybutylene terephthalate preferably proceeds from the viewpoints of mechanical properties and post-shrinkage, the tube cooling temperature is preferably 40 to 90xc2x0 C., particularly preferably 50 to 70xc2x0 C.
The resin composition for optical fiber loose tubes of the present invention can be extrusion molded into the form of an optical fiber loose tube. According to the present invention, the haul-off speed of the optical fiber loose tube can be set to 200 m/min or more.
The following examples are given to further illustrate the present invention. In the examples, characteristic properties were evaluated by the following methods. Polybutylene terephthalate may be abbreviated as PBT.
Quality Abnormality Caused by Scum:
Abnormality in the shape or color of a tube caused by scum is evaluated when 10 km of an optical fiber loose tube is produced by extrusion molding and observed with the eye.
◯: no abnormality
X: there is quality abnormality caused by scum.
Tensile Elongation at Break After Hydrolysis Resistance Test:
The optical fiber loose tube is cut to a length of 10 cm and the inside of the tube is completely washed with n-hexane to prepare a test sample. A pressure cooker test is made on this test sample at 122xc2x0 C. and 100% RH for 60 hours.
Thereafter, a core material having a diameter of 20 mm (wire) is inserted into the tube to a length of 15 mm from both ends to prevent the breakage from the tube that is holding by chucks which is caused by the deformation of the tube and the interval between the chucks is set to 70 mm (this portion is not reinforced with the core material) to carry out a tensile test at a pulling rate of 10 mm/min and calculate elongation from the following equation.
elongation (%)=(amount of displacement/interval between chucks)xc3x97100
Quality of Loose Tube:
The intrinsic viscosity and terminal carboxyl group concentration of the optical fiber loose tube obtained by molding are measured by the following methods.
Intrinsic Viscosity:
The intrinsic viscosity [xcex7] of a polymer is calculated from a solution viscosity measured at 25xc2x0 C. in orthochlorophenol.
Terminal Carboxyl Group Concentration:
The terminal carboxyl (COOH) group concentration is the number of equivalents per 106 g of a polymer measured by the A. Conix method (Makromol. Chem. 26,226 (1958)).